Courtney Ride: Join The Experiment
by BubblesInBlue
Summary: Warning!: If you dare read this story, you'll become part of the experiment...
1. Intro: Welcome To The Experiment

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything  


* * *

_

_Warning!:_

_If you dare read this story,_

_You will become part of the experiment._

_I know my warning is a little mysterious-_

_But that's all I am aloud to say for the time being._

_-Courtney_

Congrats, if you're staring at your computer screen, reading this story, you are that much closer to surviving until your next birthday. For now, all I can say is- DO NOT CLOSE THIS PAGE, your life may soon depend on it.

You will see what I mean as this story progresses.

Anyway, my name is Courtney, Courtney Ride. I am nineteen and live with five other beings just like me- Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, and Bridgette.

Duncan is nineteen, just like me. He is the brooding, almost Goth of our "family". He has black hair with a green Mohawk sticking out of the middle of his head, pale like skin, and dark purple, almost black, wings.

Trent is also nineteen. He is the music lover of the group, always strumming on his old guitar. Oh, and another thing, he's blind. Yep, during our days at the School- I will explain what the School is later- the white coats were experimenting on ways to improve night vision, they used him as a tester and of course, things took a turn for the worst. He has spiked jet black hair, green eyes, and slightly sandy brown wings.

Lindsay is eighteen and the socialite of the group. She is up to date on all the latest trends. It's cool and all, but the thing is that she likes to talk about things like that- a lot. No, not just a chatterbox, when you get her started, it's all Lindsay channel all the time. She has straight blond hair, sky blue eyes, and tawny colored wings.

Geoff was seventeen and the party animal of the group. Also word to the wise, the gassiest of the group. Once you got him partying, there was no stopping him. Literally, NO stopping him. He and his little sister, Bridgette, were the only ones in our family who were actually related. He had light blond hair, big blue eyes, and the same colored wings as Trent.

And last but not least, Bridgette. She was fifteen, the youngest of us. I don't know what it is, but for some reason, I just love, love, LOVE Bridgette. It may be her sweet and caring nature, maybe because I'm like a role model to her, maybe because she was like my little girl. I can't put my finger on it. We sometimes regard to her as an angel. She was small and delicate with light blond hair, usually fastened into a ponytail, big hazel eyes, and pure white wings, making her look almost like an angel.

Who am I? Well as I said before, I'm Courtney Ride. I am nineteen and currently the leader of our group. I consider myself to be smart, brave, strong, though sometimes bossy and a little too paranoid. I lave light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan wings with white streaks and brownish speckles. I gave myself the last name Ride.

You've seen that I've mentioned that we each have wings multiple times. Wings you may ask? Well see,

We were made on purpose by the sickest bunch of so called "scientists" you can imagine. They experimented on us and made it so that we were only 98% human. The other 2% has a huge impact let me tell you. Well, we were made to be superhuman, so the "scientists" turned us into a human/bird hybrid. They also gave us super strength, agility and endurance and also, well, wings. Simply, we are ten times stronger than the average adult.

They made us like this at the School.

The School was a secluded science lab/prison where they kept us locked in cages like lab rats and conducted crazy experiments on us. We and only one other School experiment made it past infancy.

That other experiment, my friends, were the Erasers.

The Erasers were ruthless human/wolf hybrids. And no, they aren't like werewolves. They were a lot worse.

They looked human, supermodel material actually. But, they could transform, grow fangs, fur and claws in a second. They were tough, smart, and hard to control. They worked as guards, police- and executioners if needed.

Those Erasers hated our guts. In fact, they probably wanted to rip them out of us. To them, we were six moving targets, smart and strong enough to be considered a fun challenge.

It was also their job to make sure the world never knew about us.

You may think this is a joke, but I am serious.

_Keep Reading- _And let no one stop you

-Courtney: and my family, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff and Bridgette.

Welcome to our nightmare.

* * *

Hey it's Bubblez! I hope you've enjoyed the first chappie of this story. I tried to make sure that it wasn't exactly like the book, but I'm ashamed that it's pretty close. Anyway, if you're wondering why Nudge is Lindsay, well I know she's African American, but I already have a part for Leshawna.

~Lo~


	2. Dream, or Nightmare?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it snaps everything into perspective. Take right now for instance:

_Dear Lord, save me!_

I gasped for air and forced my legs to keep propelling me forward. Even the adrenaline coursing through my veins couldn't stop my legs from tiring, but I continued to run.

My brain felt as if it were about to explode. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head and fixated my attention back onto the path I was traveling on. The only important thing now was to escape.

Yes, to escape those wretched Erasers that were on my tail.

Escape and to lead them away from my family.

The briars that scratched and tore my skin? Whatever. The stinging pain I felt as my feet were scraped raw? Yawn. The only thing important was escape.

_Please legs don't let me down now! You are stronger than anything, faster than anything, greater than anything. Kick it into gear!_

Though I tried to trick myself, I was still worried. I had never been so far from the School before and I had not a clue where I was going.

I stopped for a moment and let my eyes scan anxiously in the half light. The noise was gone. The Erasers were gone.

Think again.

Like an explosion, I could hear the deafening snarls and barks of the bloodhounds the Erasers used. They crashed through the underbrush and barreled towards me. I shrieked and ran blindly away from them.

It seemed as if I had finally lost them. I sighed in relief and wiped off the beads of sweat that were traveling down my forehead, though I refused to slacken my pace.

_Freedom!_

And once again, think again.

I skidded to a halt. I now realized that I had inadvertently driven myself onto a cliff. Way to go Court. I gasped and felt my feet backpedaling away from the edge.

I slowly extended my neck forward to see how far the drop was.

My luck, it seemed like a dizzying 300 foot drop into the swirling black torrent of the rapids of a river. How delightful.

I heard faint chuckles behind me. Enraged, I swerved around.

An endless sea of Erasers had formed a circle around me. Each Eraser was smiling wickedly while cocking their pistols and struggling to restrain the rabid beasts at the ends of their leashes. Even the hounds seemed to be smirking as they gnashed their yellow fangs at me. I squirmed as an all too human shudder traveled down my spine.

"What's it gonna be Court?" One Eraser jeered.

The voice seemed painfully familiar, but the shadows masked the Eraser's face so I couldn't make out who it was.

Though, the Eraser did have a point. It was either a plummet off of a sheer face of a cliff and into bone crushing rapids or to stay and be torn apart by the Erasers and their pets. It was like picking either death or death. Either way, both options sucked.

I could see the Erasers were growing impatient and they began to step forward.

I had to think quickly. I glanced at the two indentations on my back and that's when the idea came to me.

"Well?" The lead Eraser growled.

I smirked and answered, "Neither!"

In a shocking instant, I had already jumped off the side of the cliff.

I took a deep breath and then quickly unfolded my wings.

I winced as I was jerked roughly upward and the air was knocked out of me. Note to self: Never unfold your wings too quickly.

The pain was nothing compared to the excitement of flying. My wings spread about fourteen feet across and rode the air like an ocean current.

I forced my wings down with all my strength then pulled them up and then repeated the action until I was a good thirty feet up in the air.

One of the Erasers howled in fury and held his gun up. He aimed at me and I saw a red dot appear on the torn fabric of my night shirt. I smiled and veered sharply due west. There was no way I was dying today.

My smirk grew bigger as I heard them yowl in frustration. I imagined their hate crazed eyes blinded by the sun and chuckled.

No, I'm not going today.

* * *

I hope you like it! This and the next chapter are kind of like the book but the 4th one is different


	3. Normal Mornings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

In a flash, I was sitting bolt upright in my bed, gasping in terror.

I frantically studied myself. No laser dots, bullet holes, infected scratches, or torn clothing. _What a relief!_

Ugh! I always hate it when I have that dream! The chasing, the pain, the terror, the sudden rush of the wind underneath my wings. It was almost too much to bear!

I flopped back onto my back and breathed heavily.

Oh yeah, I have to make breakfast.

Though it was chilly, I forced myself to climb out of the comfort of my cozy bed.

I stepped almost silently out of my room, looking both ways down the hall to see if anyone was awake already. Nope, no one.

Sometimes I liked being the first one up. It gives me a chance to get some peace and quiet for once.

I glanced out the two glass windows at the end of the hall. I could see the first of the sun's rays slowly breaking over the crest of the mountain. Even better, I couldn't see any other people for miles.

See, we lived in the mountains so that no one would ever find us. No one would ever force us to go back to the awful prison the School was ever again. It's a good thing too.

Being secluded here, my family and I could be whoever we wanted to be. Also, there are no grown ups anymore.

Yes, anymore. Well, when we first moved here, a man named Chris McClain took care of us. He used to be a white coat at the School. His mixture of pity and concern was so great that he kidnapped us from there and brought us to his home, far away from any experiments or cages or anything. There he was like a dad to us, but two years ago, he disappeared and has never been seen since then. We all knew he was dead, we just had to except the fact that we were on our own for now.

Since I'm the oldest, I'm the one who has to keep this place running and let me tell you, it's not a walk in the park either.

"Hey Courtney."

I heard slow footsteps behind me and I turned around. Geoff had already gotten up and I could see he was trying to be all peppy and what not, and failing miserably at trying.

"Mornin' Geoff." I answered in the same drowsy tone.

He started to fiddle with his cowlick and started to whine.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Uhhhhhhh," Honestly, I hadn't the slightest clue, "It's a…surprise." I said quickly to cover up my confusion.

He shrugged and said, "Cool, I'll set up the table."

As he started setting up, Trent stepped into the room. Slouching, he yawned and jumped onto the sofa. Seriously, sometimes I couldn't tell that he was blind.

"Well isn't someone a ray of sunshine." I teased.

"Bite me." He growled and started mumbling quietly.

I shrugged and continued to search the pantry for at least something to eat.

"Mornin' Princess." I heard Duncan greet behind me.

"Oh hey, Duncan, could you maybe help Geoff with the table or Trent with breakfast." Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, but Trent was a better cook than me. He's freaking blind!

"Sure thing." Duncan grumbled.

"I'll go get Lindsay and Bridgette." I offered and ran down the hall towards their room.

When I got to their room, I slowly opened the door.

Lindsay was all tangled up in her hair was matted and messy.

"Lindsay, get up." I ordered and proceeded to shake her until I heard her mumble, "What, what, I'm… I'm up."

"Breakfast is almost ready." I said. Her eyes immediately brightened and she hurried eagerly down the hall. Typical Lindsay.

I smiled and walked towards Bridgette's bed. Hers was hidden by a thin white veil. I pushed back the curtain.

Bridgette was already awake and was adjusting her strapless white nightgown.

"Oh, hey Court." She greeted and sat up to face me.

As I said before, I just loved Bridgette. Maybe it was because I've known her practically since she was a baby, or maybe because she was just so sweet.

"Or maybe it's because I'm just so incredibly awesome." Bridgette teased.

I shoved her lightly and laughed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Bridgette can read minds.


	4. The Kidnapping

I walked back into the kitchen with Bridgette trailing behind. I noticed the glinting object in her hands and sighed.

"Bridgette, did you really have to bring that necklace with you?"

Yes, during the first weeks since Chris had helped us escape, he had bought Bridgette a necklace. It was made up of little light blue pucca shells. The shells had a wave design engraved into them and hanging from the necklace was a sapphire pendant lined with silver. It was Bridgette's most prized possession and she almost never went anywhere without it.

"What of it?" Bridgette mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

I decided to leave it. As sweet as Bridgette was, she was the most stubborn of us as well.

Bridgette saw the look on my face and flashed me an apologetic smile. She knew that I absolutely hated it when one of them talked back to me.

"Sorry Court. Anyway, it's really nice put so could I maybe possibly get you to maybe consider letting me maybe kind of go down to the beach?" Bridgette pleaded and stared up at me with big pleading eyes.

I swore I felt like my blood was boiling. They knew I hated leaving the house! The more time we spent out in the open, the easier it will be for the Erasers to spot us!

I was about to retort when Trent said, "Sure, I'm up for it."

Gee, thanks Trent.

"Dude! Totally! It'll be like a party!" Geoff whooped.

I stared at Lindsay.

She was absent mindedly clapping. Heck, I'm not even sure she knew what she was even freaking clapping about.

I looked to Duncan for support, but he just gave me a look that said '_It's hopeless to argue.'_

He was right. As usual.

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll go to the beach,"

* * *

The sky above the beach was cloudless, like an endless canvas of blank cerulean.

The minute the flock had arrived, they scattered in different directions.

Bridgette and Trent were sitting together near the water, talking and laughing occasionally.

Lindsay was spread out in the sand in an attempt to get a decent tan.

Geoff, being Geoff, was in the water laughing and whooping as waves crashed down on his head and pushing him face down on the ground.

Me? I wasn't even on the beach yet. Each time I put my foot on the sand, the baked dirt scorched my skin to the bone.

"Had enough already Princess?" Duncan teased as he walked pass me.

I felt my face grow hot. I moved to retort when I heard distant howling.

In a shocking instant, fully morphed erasers started falling from the sky like raindrops. There were a lot, thousands of them, too many to count. And each was smiling in sick delight.

In terror, my brain immediately went into hyper drive. Almost subconsciously, I barreled towards then Eraser nearest to me and started beating him senseless.

The Eraser let out a deep scratchy battle cry and in an instant, the other Erasers were charging for the other flock members.

The Eraser underneath me growled and threw me off of him with brute strength.

I braced myself and ironically landed in a briar patch. I pulled myself up, ignoring how the briars tore painfully into my skin, and scanned the battle field.

Geoff, being weak after almost being drowned by the waves, was sprawled out in the sand, unconscious. I ran over to him.

When I got to him, I lightly stroked his face with my hand. His left eye was swollen shut and a big gash from his cheek to his chin was oozing fresh blood. His body was covered in bruises and his right leg was unnaturally bent into an awkward position. Obviously, this battle had tragically tarnished his good looks.

The rest of the flock was about to be subjected to the same fate.

Trent was being almost slaughtered by about three Erasers while trying to protect Bridgette.

Lindsay was pinned on her belly by an Eraser and screamed as he ran a claw down her back and tore the skin.

Duncan at least was holding his own against the horde of Erasers, bur I spoke too soon. The Erasers soon brought him down too.

I muffled scream pierced through the sick smelling air.

Bridgette was being held by two Erasers with her hands bound behind her back. The Eraser covering her mouth whispered something to his partner and the other nodded and hit Bridgette on the side of her head, hard, and successfully knocked her out.

The two called to another Eraser who was holding a burlap sack. They laughed and shoved Bridgette into the sack.

That does it.

I leapt forward to help her. In midair, someone kicked me in the back and I landed on the ground. As my face collided with the earth, the metallic taste of blood erupted inside my mouth.

"Well well, if it isn't little miss Courtney?" a voice taunted behind me.

"What?" I was cut off when the person behind me shoved both arms behind my back with a popping sound.

Suddenly I felt searing pain in my right shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in pain.

"Doesn't hurt to bad, does it?" The person placed themselves in front of me so I could view them. Once I did see them, I felt my jaw drop though I had the urge to clench it tight. It was Justin.

Justin turned as he heard voices call him.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at me.

"It appears that we have all we've came here for. So long Court, it's been a pleasure defeating you." Justin sniffed one last time and then hurried towards the other Erasers.

Despite the pain in my shoulder, the pain I felt after seeing Justin was even greater.

He was one of use, part of the flock. The School had turned him into an Eraser.


End file.
